Harry Potter: Eight
by wacker198
Summary: A continuation of the Harry Potter series. But a very distorted one at that! Harry's children steal the limelight, as they fight to the death in a battle to save their family, friends, and themselves. Two planes are at a war for dominance: the Ethereal Plane of Light, and Darkness. Both planes fuel good and evil magic, respectively. Can Harry's children defeat a dynamic chaos?


**Harry Potter: Distortion Incarnate **

**Chapter 1: Murder and Joy**

The infinity orb, in all its majesty, was a sight to behold. The interior was a complex puzzle of darkness, surrounded by distortions in time and space. The glyphs held in suspension were in a state of accelerated chaos. They transitioned from the ruby color of blood, to the green shade of disease, to the purple of insanity. Each time a cycle of the glyphs coloration came to completion, the speed at which they changed increased.

In the centre of the area was a dark throne.

Bound to the throne, in translucent red chains, was a powerful figure. Next to the figure was another one, less omnipresent, but still very much everywhere.

Below the throne lay a white circle. It pulsated with power and energy, manipulating the space and time around it, bending the very fabric of _Is_.

In the centre of the circle, lay a human figure. It was a wizard.

A wizard with bright green eyes and a scar on his brow.

_"You haven't much time, lesser being," _laughed a maniacal voice.

The wizard remained grounded and motionless.

_"Pandemonium approaches."_

Silence.

The man recoiled in pain as he attempted to get to his feet. A piece of dirt fell off from the man's smooth nose, and dribbled its way to the bottom of the circle. At first contact, a series of ripples formed from the point of collision, as if the circle were liquid. As the ripples began to fade, so did the grime, and it was slowly absorbed by the ethereal substance.

_"It is a shame really; your plan was most… scintillating."_

The wizard finally mustered the strength to stand.

A big mistake. He had only catalyzed the reaction.

Tendrils of white diamonds, with flexibility equivalent to an octopus' tentacle, jut out from the ground and wrapped themselves around the man's ankles. They held him in a death grip, constricting blood flow to his feet.

He collapsed to the ground, his knees bent, in a bowed position. The diamonds then went slack.

_"Wow, you really _are_ determined, aren't you?"_

This was the last straw. He had had enough.

"Tell me what you did with them!" he yelled.

_"There's not a quiver in that voice of his, can you believe it?"_

A terrible laugh was heard from everywhere. It caused a frenzy of ripples to form in various spots around the man, stinging him as they contacted his soft, penetrable skin.

**"I hardly think that's worth pointing out. Get to the point."**

_"Aw… You're no fun. That's all you ever want to do!"_

There was no reply to the comment.

_"Whatever. I suppose I _should _get back to the point."_

"Yes," spoke the man, gritting his teeth in pain, "And what _is_ the point? Torturing me?"

_"Of course not. I was going to answer your question."_

There was a long pause before the being continued.

_"There is a traitor in your midst. Hogwarts is no longer safe."_

"What do you mean by that!?" retorted the wizard.

_"Dark forces are gathering."_

"What dark forces?"

_"Us. We are returning."_

"Who are you!?"

Another pause.

_"Oh, look at that, time's up, it seems as though one of your little brats is watching this."_

The man's expression suddenly changed from that of pain and anger—to one of fear and worry.

He whispered, "Albus…"

"Albus get out of here, wake up!"

_"His identity is being encoded as we speak; you'd better hurry that up. Not that I care though."_

"Albus, this is _not_ just a dream, but you can still wake up—just _listen_ to me—wake up!"

_"Pathetic, truly pathetic."_

"Albus… please…"

A crazed laughing. An evil laughing. A vicious laughter was all that could be heard throughout the vast expanse of the infinity orb.

* * *

Albus Severus Potter woke up with a start. Beads of sweat poured down from his brow, his eyes scanning the place. He was in the Gryffindor common room. He was in his bed.

But more importantly, he was at Hogwarts, and he was safe.

But then why did he have the uneasy feeling that he wasn't? Why was his stomach turned in knots, and why did he begin to feel the darkest emotion—dread.

It was dread that maliciously tore its way through his unconscious, unraveling once knit strands of joy, and replacing them with chaotic jumbles of thread. This messy thread leisurely kidnapped calm and transformed it to worry.

Albus worried for his school, he worried for himself, but most of all—he worried for his father. He now had this horrible feeling, that if he didn't do something soon, his father was going to die.

Harry Potter was going to be murdered.

* * *

**[Note: I am an experienced writer who is always VERY busy. Please comment if you liked it.**

**This WILL be the deciding factor as to whether or not I continue with this series. It does have**

**potential to get very long, detailed, and deep. But whether or not it does is ultimately up to you-**

**the readers! In the future, I may even add in character concepts from potential fans :).]**

**/This story was published September, 20th, 2013.**


End file.
